Trip to Spain and more surprises
by zuzumomo-chan
Summary: Lovino acaba de llegar a España,por cuestiones laborales y escolares ,Antonio un chico de clase alta abandona su lugar,donde antes residía y se ubica en uno nuevo ,¿Que pasara si el destino los une?,Lovino no sabe menos Antonio. pasen y lean sean bienvenidos
1. Capitulo uno

***Aparece montada en una fresa voladora salvaje*, Hey! Este es mi primer fanfic en este foro ya que estoy en otro foro ,este fic se me ha ocurrido de ya pues digamos meses si eso, he tenido como vulgarmente se dice en mi país las bolas de publicarlo ya que me he pasado una semana enterita craneando (me dio un espasmo muscular en mi ceja D:)**

**Y pues aquí les dejo las advertencias/disclaimers y lo que consiste esta historia**

**Disclaimers****: Hetalia lamentablemente le pertenece a hima-sempai, si yo fuera el, haría todas las parejas de hetalia canon **

**Advertencias****: leve lenguaje soez y lo que encontréis ahí XD**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Época de lluvia, el día más odiado del italiano puesto que tenía que viajar por un tema de trabajo y también de intercambio escolar, al parecer tendría que estar con su hermano, porque aquel odiaba separarse de su consanguíneo. Empacó las pocas cosas que tenía y se dirigió a España donde se ubicaba su hermano y su novio "el macho patatas" como era de apodar a este, no sin antes de despedirse de su madre.

-_nos vemos mamá, dentro de unos cuantos meses-._dijo Lovino abrazando a su madre quien lloraba por que se separaría de su único hijo que quedaba, ya que Feliciano se había ido a la tan prestigiosa academia APHW por méritos de estudio, mientras su hermano, se había quedado a estudiar en Italia ya que no quería dejar a su madre sola en casa.

-_Cuídate mi niño, asegúrate de escribirme cuando regreses y no olvides saludar a Feli y a su novio-._pronuncio su madre con un aire de nostalgia mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos con más intensidad y sacaba un pañuelo de algodón, mientras se las secaba con sumo cuidado.

_-Si, si como digas mamá, arrivederci-._pronunció este agarrando sus maletas color beige y saliendo de la casa, con destino hacia el aeropuerto.

Era un día nublado, los pronósticos acertaron por primera vez en la historia, ya que habían dicho que este mes en Italia habrían días nublados con unas pequeñas épocas de llovizna; a por decir pequeñas se referían a unas lloviznas no tan graves como los anteriores meses, Lovino saco su paraguas, no sin antes de decir unas cuantas maldiciones al clima ya que prácticamente odiaba la lluvia, mas era porque se enfermaba y no podía ir a bares o clubes a coquetear con unas cuantas bellas damas. Así pues emprendió marcha con sus maletas hacia un paradero donde se tomaban exclusivamente taxis, Lovino sí que tenía una suerte, ya que cuando estaba en el paradero paso un carro color blanco aperlado con lunas polarizadas a toda velocidad, y como era de esperarse el clima no ayudo, ya que las pequeñas garuas que caían traían como consecuencia que las pequeñas gotas se formaran pequeños charcos, que colocados en el asfalto, daban un toque de malicia de la mismísima naturaleza, aquel carro que iba a toda velocidad, pisó un charco haciendo que Lovino se mojara completamente.

-_merda!-._exclamo el infortunado Lovino escurriendo cierta parte de la zona mojada, Lovino a dar vista al auto vio que un albino con aires de egoísta salía de el capote del carro y se reía burlonamente de el mientras decía:

-_ksesesesese…; valla que eres estúpido, niño!-._exclamó desde el capote del carro, que era conducido por un chofer.

A este le entraron unas ganas de ir a perseguir al auto pero trato de apaciguar las furias y a solucionar su problema, llamó al primer taxi que encontró, subió y le dio la dirección hacia el aeropuerto , mientras este carro avanzaba Lovino se cambiaba de atuendo; él taxista solo atino a quedar en silencio ya que si este hablaba le podría ir peor, bastaba con ver la cara de enfado de este italiano para entender que ha tenido un mal día .Ya al llegar al aeropuerto, Lovino le pago al taxista y se dirigió a la entrada del local para dar con la recepcionista, esta le pidió el pasaporte lo cual él le entrego sin problema alguno y se dirigió a su avión correspondiente.

-***Atención, haced favor de poneros los cinturones; para evitar molestias durante el viaje ,de antemano muchas gracias por vuestra atención ***

* * *

-_ Antoine a donde se supone que vamos?-._dijo un chico de cabellera dorada y larga hasta los hombros, con ojos azules color cielo,que sostenía una copa de vino en mano; moviéndola en círculos y jugueteando con la otra mano con la mascota del nombrado.

_-Eh.. Francis, hoy tendré que ir a hacer una mudanza al fin y al cabo regresare a España__ y viviré cerca de mi escuela, me es más fácil-._dijoel chico de cabello color chocolate y ojos oliva con una risita nerviosa para disimular la preocupación del francés,_-y bien Francis que harás al llegar a tu nueva casa-._dicho esto Antonio empezó a acariciar a el gato del francés quien dormía plácidamente

-_ksesesesese no habéis visto al chico empapado, se veía tan gracioso-._pronuncio un albino de ojos rubíes a su dos compadres que hablaban amenamente.

_-de que habláis mon amour, Gilbert no hemos visto a ningún niñato por ahí-._espetó el francés un tanto molesto por la interrupción escandalosa del albino.

-_bah! Se han perdido uno de los mejores escenarios de la historia-._se rasco la cabeza_-da igual de todas formas, Antonio a donde vamos, el asombroso yo quiere ir a tu casa e organizar una de esas tantas fiestas de bienvenida que hacemos-._dicho esto Gilbert se puso al lado de Antonio y le dio unas palmadas de aliento ya que el morocho no estaba muy bien de ánimos.

* * *

Lovino al llegar al avión indicado acomodo su equipaje y se sentó en uno de los asientos, cerca hacia la ventana; para disfrutar al menos la tranquilidad que le daría ver el hermoso paisaje que ofrecía al despegar aquel avión.

-_Ah.. Menudo día de mierda que he tenido-._bufó Lovino rebuscando por sus bolsillos del pantalón su mp3 y sus auriculares-*_al menos esto me distraerá*-_pensó y prosiguió a ponerse losaudífonos subiendo la música a un volumen aceptable, para este, el volumen aceptable es a un volumen superior al indicado.

Un joven ingles que pasaba cargando a un niño y al costado un estadounidense con equipaje en mano ,choco por casualidad la cabeza de Lovino, haciendo que este se molestara, bastante tranquilo estaba ,hasta que lo vienen a joder.

_-S-sorry men, i m sorry hahahaha-._pronunció el Americano de ojos azules zafiros que tenía un pelillo anti gravedad que sobresalía de su cabello rubio; Lovino al ver la reacción del americano, se quedó mirándolo por un momento, suspiró hondo y prosiguió a hacer, lo que hacía anteriormente. Él inglés que estaba con el niño entre sus brazos notó el disturbio que había ocasionado el americano con sus pertenencias y las de él.

-_O-oye Alfred que te he dicho sobre tener cuidado-._refutó al menor quien solo se limitaba a reír estrepitosamente sin que le importara la incomodidad de los demás y los regaños que le lanzaba aquel inglés-_te has disculpado con la persona, Alfred-._frunció el entrecejo aquel inglés.

_-yes my dear, lo he hecho pregúntale al chico-._habló el americano con una hamburguesa en su mano y sentándose en otro lado lejos del chico de cejas prominentes y ojos esmeralda con un niño entre sus brazos. Aquél bufó y prosiguió a sentarse al costado del italiano.

Lovino ya había llegado a su destino, España, se quitó los auriculares y observó la nota que le había dado su madre, pues era la que indicaba la dirección donde vivía Feliciano y su novio, pero cuando iba a caminar noto una manito escabulléndose por su chompa, alguien lo agarraba, volteó a ver quién era, pensando que sería un ladrón pero vio que era ese niño que estaba en brazos de un señor quien no logro ver.

-_Que haces aquí pequeño bastardo-._espetó Lovino mirando al niñato quien tenía los ojos llorosos y las mejillas rojas, miro hacia los costados y al ver que no encontró ningún pariente suyo le preguntó al niñato -_y tu madre y padre ¿Dónde están? O te habéis escapado?-._volvió a preguntar, el niño no dijo nada solo abrazo a el italiano sin ninguna razón y se echó a llorar en los brazos de él. Lovino ahí noto que el niño se había extraviado-*_de seguro no los encuentra*-._pensó mirando hacia el cielo jalando involuntariamente los cachetes del menor, quien se quejaba fuertemente de las peñiscadas que le daba aquel a ambos cachetes, este bajo la cabeza y lo miro, suspiró hondamente mientras dejaba de piñizcar los cachetes del menor y se dispuso a señalar a cada persona que pasaba indicándole si ese o esa era su padre, a lo que el crio respondía con un directo "no",Lovino siguió preguntando y ya cuando iba a darse por vencido pregunto de nuevo -¿_Es ese vuestro padre?_ a lo que el niño asintió y llevo jalando hacia donde estaba su padre-_o-oye espera pequeño bastardo-_renegó este.

Lovino y el niño se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el chico tenía unas cejas prominentes e esbelta figura y junto con él, el mismo chico con cual tuvo un percance en el avión, menuda sorpresa se llevó al encontrarse con nada menos que su amigo de la infancia Arthur Kirkland, llevaban meses sin verse, puesto que él se fue de Inglaterra a Italia y de Italia a quien sabe dónde por un tema que nunca se llegó a resolver con sus padres.

-_Lovino!-_exclamo el inglés agarrando de la mano a su hijo-_disculpa las molestias que te causo este pequeñin-_sonrio levemente mientras cargaba a su hijo en brazos.

-_H-hola Arthur eh…., no sabía que este era tu hijo-_esbozó una sonrisa forzada **–**_pensaba no encontrarte aquí, menuda sorpresa me he llevado ,pensé que habías desaparecido, no diste ninguna señal alguna, ni tus padres dieron una señal sobre ti._

_-Lo sé, mis padres me odiaron al saber que era gay y esperaba un niño de Alfred, te lo…_

_-Hahahahahah! Hi i'm Alfred the "Hero", un gusto en conocerte soy el enamorado de iggy y tú eres?_

_-Su amigo, Lovino Vargas-._espeto este ya un poco disgustado por la actitud chillona y escandalosa del comprometido de su amigo.-_l-lo siento se me hace tarde ,mi hermano debe estar muy ocupado ,Arthur hablamos en otro momento, hasta luego-._Lovino prácticamente salió corriendo de la estación del aeropuerto supuestamente tenía que llegar a la casa de su hermano a las 4:30 pm y ya eran las 4:25,no le será posible llegar temprano; así que este llamo un taxi y le entrego la dirección de la casa donde vivía su hermano.

Lovino, pagó el taxi , salió con el papel entre las manos, y observó que en el papel estaba la misma dirección que la de su hermano; se dispuso a tocar el timbre, odiaba estar en un lugar desconocido para él, odiaba que su hermano viviera con "el macho patatas" y se odiaba a si mismo el día en que su madre le sugirió ir a España por esas cuestiones de trabajo más encima la media beca que había ganado por los méritos que había ganado en la escuela, por él se quedaría en casa comiendo exquisitos platillos de pasta mientras se rascaba la panza y veía televisión al mismo tiempo. Y aquí hemosle con un aire de mala gana, por lo que le paso este día, sin duda había empezado con el pie izquierdo, volvió a tocar el timbre ya que al ver que a la primera llamada no atendió nadie.

-*_Menuda mierda*-._pensó mientras observaba todos los rincones de aquella casa, sin duda era grande y enorme.

Lovino espero un buen rato, tenía la suerte que en España no estaba lloviendo como lo hacía en Italia, si no estaría con un resfriado de puta madre, a Lovino le pesaban los pies, manos, caderas; en cuestión le pesaba el cuerpo entero. Así que colocó sus maletas en el piso y se sentó en estas, suspiró hondamente y espero a que su hermano atendiera la puerta.

-_Disculpe joven-._hablo una anciana de unos ochenta años al encontrar a Lovino sentado en sus maletas con una pierna encima de la otra esperando al costado de la puerta -_no buscáis a Feliciano Vargas?-._pregunto la anciana con una sonrisa dulce e amigable.

-_S-si lo busco, me podría decir ¿Dónde demonios esta?-._

-_Oh! Joven lamento decirle que su hermano ha salido a compra unas cuantas cosas al mercado esta tarde-._dicho esto la anciana emprendió marcha hacia su habitación dejando al chico del rulo al lado-_buenas tardes-._sonrió dulcemente la anciana y se dirigió hacia su casa

-_J-joder, vamos Lovino esto no puede estar pasando, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO COÑO?!, Feliciano me las vas a pagar cuando regreses._

Lovino estaba hecho el mismísimo demonio de Tasmania, y lo que le quedo fue esperar en la puerta con sus maletas colocadas en el piso, como desearía tener a la mano las llaves, las benditas llaves…

* * *

**Y pues en eso consiste el (****maldito****) primer capítulo, espero que os gustéis y si me podéis ayudar con críticas constructivas, publícalas, yo no muerdo para nada :333**

***aparece Grecia con gatitos*dejen… reviews….**

**Besos y kokoros**

**Bye **


	2. Chapter 2:bienvenido a casa

_cap 2:"bienvenido a casa"_

_**Hey hola –trae a un gatito en sus manos-,como verán aquí un cap de la conty :I,si,si lo se me he demorado pero lo he puesto ,eso cuenta no?**_

_**Kyoto:-rie nerviosamente-c-claro**_

_**Bueno se los dejo,cuídenlo amenlo y reviews (?**_

* * *

_All right_

_Do not be mad…_

_Just wait…_

_Some more..._

_Count to ten and …_

_¡ready!_

Menuda mierda de día, un tipo me empuja con su maleta y este resulta ser el enamorado de Arthur, mi estúpido _fratello_ no viene y lo que paso en la mañana, eso si puto auto, desearía haberlo quemado con mi mirada y de paso a las personas que iban en el carro, me jodieron mi ropa, no saben cuánto les agradezco gracias, muchas gracias.

Estaba con las maletas debajo mio, eran sumamente duras, pero al menos me servía como asiento, a veces me pregunto de donde mi madre compra esta cosa, capaz tallara una piedra en forma de maleta y me lo da, a si sin más pero bueno como os decía ,estaba esperando a mi hermano menor ,Feliciano, a que viniese con las malditas llaves, es verdad me jode que me dejen en frente de la puerta,(no sabes cuánto),parezco un tipo que lo botan de la casa por pequeñas riñas o tonterías y media que pasa casi siempre y lo que a la gente le gusta ,pero no!, yo no soy así ,Lovino Vargas es sumamente "aplicado" como su hermano menor Feliciano -cruce mis brazos y di una sonrisa ladina al escuchar mis propias palabras-, me di cuenta de que era casi tan aplicado como mi hermano, yo estaría a punto de ganar la beca a esa maldita escuela, si no fuera por mi carácter ,a eso se debe varias perdidas de oportunidades de trabajo, si con las justas podía en la escuela anterior ,en Italia, no creo que pueda con esta, pero bueno daré mi mejor esfuerzo para no tener que ir a Italia y decirle a mi madre que soy un puto mantenido por parte del patatero ese y mi hermano.

Mientras hablaba conmigo mismo divise a mi hermano desde lo lejos, viniendo de lo más campante, ¿acaso no sabe que hoy venía a su casa?, por un carajo hermano si no sabías me lo hubieras dicho para no venir acá y malograrme el puto día, me pare de la maleta con un dolor, al parecer mis nalgas se habían entumecido, posicioné mis maletas a la entrada de la puerta y al girar me encontré con mi hermano.

-_fratello__~-_escuche decirle a este

…Feliciano-pronuncie y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me estaba abrazando-s-suéltame bastardo

-_fratello_, te he extrañado, me alegra que hayas venido-me siguió abrazando el muy condenado-.

-suéltame, Feliciano-exclame mientras forcejeaba con mi …,no me vas a soltar si no te digo que te he extrañado ¿verdad?

-ve~…-eso fue lo único que dijo-._fratello-_me soltó-,d-discúlpame –empezó a lloriquear-

-y ahora qué?-dije un poco ofuscado pues mi hermano ya había comenzado a lagrimear y eso sería por algo, fácil de adivinar ¿no?, pues convivía con él y ya me sé sus mañas, así que no hay problema alguno en descifrar por qué llora.

-ve~,y-yo me olvide de dar…

-si, si ya lo sé no es necesario, ahora serias tan amable de dejarme pasar me duele el culo de estar sentado en estas cosas-le señale las maletas-

-vaya! parecer mama te dio sus maletas

-si, y no sabes cuánto me pesan

Mi hermano abrió la puerta de su casa, ¡Al fin!, ya era hora; se me habían entumecido las nalgas de estar sentado tanto tiempo en esa cosa llamada maleta. Cuando mi hermano abrió la puerta me encontré con varios objetos, algunos de valor y otros simplemente simplones, cuadros, fotos de él y el patatero ese, un reconfortante sofá, chimenea y lo más importante de todos mi habitación de hecho yo no me había percatado de que mi fratello tuviera dos gatos, uno de color azabache con un listón y uno de manchas café y pelo color crema, tenía un riso sobresaliente, pero que peculiar.

Pase a mi nueva casa temporalmente y me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermano, se me hizo más fácil encontrarlo puesto que en grande decía "Feliciano" y me servía de ayuda, al abrir la puerta de la habitación me encontré con las cosas de Ludwing,pero que carajo...,mi hermano duerme junto con ese macho patatas, claro está, por la cama que está a su costado; pero mi hermano es tan inocente que lo deja dormir ahí, no sabe en que pensara ese _cazzo,_ mas es porque un día cuando vino a la casa y se quedó a dormir, vi unas revistas de _S&M,_ahora sabéis porque cuido a mi hermano _,_ y como buen hermano que soy saque todas las cosas de este y las tire fuera de la habitación de mi hermano y también aloje mis cosas ahí, ya dejando todo en el cuarto de mi hermano me dispuse a observar más la casa, estaba tan asombrado por ver muchos lujos en esta casa, vaya que en España no pierdes eh?,apuesto a que cuando yo consiga trabajo ganare más y me largare de esta casa, donde vivo temporalmente. Ya de aquí cuando consiga trabajo me imagino en una casa súper lujosa y con unas bellezas a mi costado, vaya vida tendre-sonrei triunfante

* * *

_-fratello-_pronuncio mi hermano menor

-Qué quieres?, si vienes a molestar como es de costumbre ni te atrevas a hablar

-n-no es eso solo que…, las cosas de Ludwig están tiradas fuera de mi cuarto

- ¿y?, estorban, yo vengo y venía a quedarme contigo así que te aguantas

-ve pero ya has desempacado todo?-miro las maletas que estaban ahí, por un se me había olvidado desempacar

-ya lo hare mañana, ahora déjame dormir-dije mientras volteaba y le daba la espalda a mi hermano menor-

-pero no has comido, lovi~, te enfermaras y morirás si no comes

-no seas exagerado gilipollas, además yo no tengo hambre he comido en la mañana –volteé y lo , que has hecho de comida?-inquirí

-pasta!-exclamo jovialmente mi hermano

-bien, solo porque es pasta y me gusta comerla os acompañare a comer, por si acaso no quiero ver a él patatero come _wurst, _enmi mesa.

Mi hermano se largó del cuarto, ya era hora, las cosas que me molestan más de mi hermano es que esta tan pegado a mí, como la pulga al perro, siempre joden y bueno, mañana ya vería lo del trabajo y lo de la escuela tendré que averiguar más sobre esta, la tal llamada "APHW",vaya nombre.-suspire- y me dispuse a caminar hacia la sala ,y ahí a mis ojos, mi gran amor mi incondicional amante me esperaba, era _la pasta ,_puse mi humanidad en mi silla y me dispuse a comerla, mientras mi hermano estaba en la cocina haciendo no sé qué ,pero la cosa es que hacía algo, lo bueno de este es que sabe cocinar, el muy condenado.

Estaba comiendo, hasta que sonó el timbre de la casa, mi hermano abrió y prácticamente se abalanzo a él come _wurst_, al ver tal acción escupí toda la pasta de un porrazo.

-_stronzo! _Aléjate de mi hermano o te lanzare emmm-observe lo que había a mi costado al parecer era un jarró !,oi me estas escuchando, al parecer el patatero estaba sonrojado por la acción de mi hermano, ni cuenta se dio el muy gilipollas que estaba aquí, menuda mierda,carraspee fuertemente y ahí me prestaron atención

-ah, Lovino Vargas verdad?

-no…, soy tu vieja-pronuncie un tanto molesto, realmente estaba molesto, muy encabronado a por decir verdad .y hoy tendría que cenar con este.

_Just wait.._

_Quiet…_

_It will pass…_

_Just count to ten and !voila¡…_

* * *

**Y eso es todo lo que consiste el 2do cap nvn,espero que os guste ,y lamento la demora-se lanza desde un barranco- perdone perdonen **

**Ah… y gracias por el primer fav ,no sabes cuánto me alegra y hagan reviews alegran a la persona que se esfuerza, por escribir el fic**

_**Bueno eso es todo**_

_**Besos y kokoros**_

_**Bye **_


End file.
